Sunday de Fresa
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: En donde una Lucy algo egoísta comprende que ir a comer helados con Erza es una mala idea. Jellal/Erza. One-shot.


**Sunday de Fresa.**

**Resumen:** En donde una Lucy algo egoísta comprende que ir a comer helados con Erza es una mala idea. Jellal/Erza. One-shot.

**Pareja:** Jellal Fernandes-Erza Scarlet.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Humor.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia entró al carro de Erza Scarlet justo en el momento en que ella aparcó a su lado. Sonriente y eufórica por ir a compartir la primera vuelta que su amiga de cabellos rojos daría con su nueva adquisición, la chica rubia solo pudo afirmar que sería la mejor salida del mes.

―Sólo iremos a comer helados ―recalcó Erza, arqueando una ceja ante la excitación casi incomprensible de Lucy.

―¡Pero vamos en tú auto nuevo, Erza! ―Lucy la miró con fascinación―¡Un auto que has comprado después de horas y horas de trabajo, sacrificio y lucha! ¡Es más que suficiente para festejar una fiesta entera!

La aludida negó con la cabeza mientras ponía el auto en retroceso y salía con maestría del pequeño complejo de apartamentos donde Lucy vivía. A una velocidad aceptable para cualquier persona de su edad, marchó por la ciudad hacia su destino: _Mc Donald's_. Durante el trayecto, Lucy no dejó de alabarla como si fuera una deidad. Aun así, aunque Erza no lo admitiera, le agradaba aquellos halagos por parte de su amiga hacia su nuevo auto. De hecho, solo la Heartfilia sabía por lo que realmente había tenido que pasar para poder lucir aquél medio de transporte.

No es que fuera de último modelo o recién sacado de agencia, con sinceridad, había tenido ya dos dueños antes que ella, pero no se quejaba.

Sí, era un auto viejo, pero para Erza era el más hermoso del mundo.

―¡_Mc Donald's_ a la vista, Erza! ―gritó Lucy mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventana. El viento revoloteaba su cabello rubio dándole un aspecto salvaje, aun así no podía borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Estaba feliz, demasiado, era una salida entre ella y su gran amiga del alma, solas las dos, casi agradeció que las demás hubieran cancelado su asistencia en último momento. Vale, era algo un poco egoísta, pero hacía mucho que Erza y ella no compartían un rato juntas.

Entrado al famoso establecimiento de comida rápida, Erza se estacionó y apagó el auto. Sonrió a Lucy y comenzó a rebuscar algo en su bolso.

―Es una pena que nadie más pudiese venir ―comentó Lucy, tratando de apartar el mal pensamiento que aclamaba victoria por poder acaparar ese grandioso momento de la vida de Erza.

―No se podía hacer nada ―suspiró la otra chica, ignorando el hecho de que en realidad Lucy no parecía desilusionada―. Levy tenía una cita con Gajeel, aunque ella se esfuerce en llamarlo 'estudio', Mira dijo que iría con Lisanna a ver a Elfman al hospital…

―¿Es cierto que se rompió un brazo? ―preguntó Lucy, algo preocupada y hasta culpable. Probablemente no era muy buena idea desear que las chicas no pudiesen asistir.

―Sí. Aparentemente dijo algo como: 'Los verdaderos hombres pueden romper una pared' ―Erza sacó su teléfono y contempló la hora―, así que trató de atravesar una. Si terminamos antes de las dos, podremos ir a verlo.

―¿Y Juvia por qué no vino?

―'El señor Gray' iba a tener una 'cita'.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron en señal de sorpresa.

―¡¿Con Juvia?! ―preguntó boquiabierta. Bueno, aquello sí era bueno.

Erza negó.

―Con una de otra clase. Juvia se puso furiosa y dijo que no permitiría algo así. En realidad, Gray solo va a acompañar a la otra chica a escoger un regalo para Lyon ―suspiró. La rubia se removió incómoda en su asiento sintiéndose casi culpable de nueva cuenta―. Lo que pasa es que Juvia es muy dramática.

Lucy soltó el aliento que había contenido, casi le daba un infarto al imaginar a su pobre amiga en esa situación.

―Bien. Ahora, ¿qué hacemos? ―preguntó ella, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Erza miró el lugar y luego miró su auto.

―En realidad estaba pensado pedir desde el auto ―sonrió algo sonrojada, mirando al frente―. Ya sabes, como la primera comida que tendré en mi nuevo bebé.

Lucy asintió, emocionada con la idea.

―Pon este amigo en marcha, Erza ―respondió―¡Vamos por el _Auto Mc_!

Gustosa con la respuesta, la pelirroja no se hizo esperar y puso a andar el auto. Dio un giro en el estacionamiento y se colocó justo detrás de un deportivo azul, cuyo dueño estaba haciendo el pedido. Esperaron pacientemente su turno, sonrieron como niñas pequeñas mientras escogían sus helados y chocaron manos cuando siguieron a la próxima estación para recibir sus postres.

―Un _Mc Flurry_ de oreo para la chica… rubia, ¿verdad? ―preguntó el chico que las atendió con una sonrisa.

―¡Adivinaste! ―aceptó Lucy mientras se estiraba para alcanzar su helado.

―Entonces, el _Sunday de Fresa_ es para ti ―le habló a Erza.

―Exacto ―contestó la chica, impaciente por su helado.

―Okey, porque tengo que decirte que… se nos acabó el líquido de fresa ―explicó con una sonrisa casi tímida. Los ojos de Erza se abrieron de par en par―. El chico del auto azul se llevó el último ―señaló el deportivo que casualmente estaba estacionado cerca―, pero no te preocupes, también tenemos de dulce de…

―¿A-acabas de decir que se acabó? ―le cortó la pelirroja, entre impactada y dolida―¡N-no puede ser!

―Bueno, el chico lo pidió primero ―comentó con una sonrisa Lucy, al tiempo que se llevaba un poco de helado a la boca―. Escoge otro y ya.

―¡Pero yo llegué primero que él! ―replicó indignada―¡Solo me estacioné para decidir si entrabamos o pasábamos por aquí!

―Disculpe, señorita, por favor decida pronto. Hay gente esperando ―comentó el chico mientras miraba disimuladamente la pequeña cola que se estaba haciendo.

―¡No me importa! ¡Quiero mi helado y es para ya! ―exclamó fuerte.

―¡Oh, vamos, Erza! ¡Se acabó! ―le explicó Lucy―¡No es como si pudieras ir y quitarle el helado al chico!

De repente, Erza la miró fijamente antes de sonreír.

―Buena idea, Lucy.

La aludida y el cajero, quien se mantenía viendo la situación, parpadearon confundidos.

―¿No irás a…? ―La rubia no completó su frase cuando su amiga abrió la puerta del auto y salió del mismo.

―Regreso en un momento, Lucy.

―¡O-oye! ―trató de detenerla, pero Erza la ignoró y comenzó a andar hacia el auto azul con firmeza. Lucy se llevó las manos al rostro, sorprendida y sin saber qué hacer, su amiga llevaba esa pose de querer golpear a algo, o a _alguien_, y aquello no era bueno.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_.

―¡E-espera, Erza! ―la llamó saliendo del vehículo. Ignoró todas las bocinas que sonaban atrás de ella y comenzó a trotar, pero casi se tuerce un tobillo por culpa de los tacones que cargaba. Para su desgracia, vio el momento justo en que su amiga abrió la puerta del convertible y, literalmente, sacó de un sopetón al chico sexy de cabello azul que estaba en el auto.

_Esto no puede estar pasando_, pensó Lucy. Medio volteó disimuladamente y se dio cuenta que ahora todo el mundo parecía interesado en la escena que aquella pelirroja estaba dando. Lucy deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

―¡Te llevaste mi helado! ―oyó como Erza gritaba mientras alzaba al chico con facilidad por el cuello de su camisa.

Era más alto que ella, con un buen cuerpo, piel clara, cabello azul. A la distancia en que se encontraba, Lucy no pudo decir de qué color eran sus ojos, pero sí notaba la extraña marca rojiza que tenía en su rostro. Por supuesto, no hacía falta decir que tenía una cara de shock mientras Erza le decía un montón de cosas sobre lo bastardo que era por llevarse el último Sunday de Fresa.

_Su_ Sunday de Fresa.

―¡Y la próxima vez ten en cuenta todo lo que te estoy diciendo antes de volver a tratar de llevarte _mi Sunday_! ―siguió peleando la chica―¡¿Estamos claro?! ―terminó, soltando del cuello al chico haciendo que este se cayera al suelo. Erza lo miró con molestia antes de comenzar la retirada hacia donde su amiga estaba, dejando a un impactado chico que no podía si quiera decir una palabra.

Lucy comprendió, mientras volvía a subirse al asiento del copiloto del auto, que quizás no fue buena idea venir con Erza a comprar helado.

Horas después, luego de salir de la habitación de Elfman, las hermanas Strauss miraban sorprendidas a Erza, aun sin creerse la historia

―Es un estúpido ―gruñó la pelirroja, aun molesta de tener que haberse conformado con un Sunday de Chocolate. Por su lado, Lucy todavía quería que se la tragara la tierra. Jamás volvería a salir con Erza para _Mc Donald's_, al menos no sola.

―Pero, ¿al menos era lindo, Erza? ―preguntó Lisanna, bromeando.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, la chica desvió la cara para otro lado, intentando ocultar fallidamente el sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro.

―Puede que sí ―se limitó a responder.

Lucy iba agregar algo más a aquella parca respuesta cuando la voz de Natsu se oyó a su espalda, anunciando su llegada. Tanto Erza como ella voltearon para recibir al chico con una sonrisa, cuando notaron que no venía solo.

―¡Mira Jellal, es la chica que te hablé! ―exclamó Natsu al chico de cabellos azules que parecía tan sorprendido como ellas. Lucy pensó en la posibilidad de lanzarse del edificio―Erza es un amor, seguro te caerá bien. Mi novia es la rubia, se llama Lucy, también te caerá de maravillas, ya verás ―el Dragneel hablaba sin parar, ignorando el ambiente de tensión que se estaba formado ―. A Mira y a Lisanna ya las conocías, estoy seguro.

Tanto Erza como Jellal se miraron fijamente por un segundo antes que el sonrojo invadiera sus rostros y voltearan sus caras hacia otro lado.

―Sí, las conozco ―respondió el chico de nombre Jellal―. También he tenido el placer de conocer lo 'amorosa' que puede ser la señorita Erza.

Natsu parpadeó sorprendido ante el tono bastante ácido que su amigo había usado.

―¿En serio? ―miró a ambas chicas y luego a su amigo.

―Sí ―contestó Lucy forzando una sonrisa―. Tuvimos un encuentro agradable esta tarde.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó el chico, obviando el hecho de que en realidad su novia estaba usando el sarcasmo.

Erza arrugó la cara y lo señaló directamente.

―¡Se robó mi Sunday de Fresa!

Tanto Natsu como las hermanas Strauss, quienes se habían mantenido al margen de aquella conversación, abrieron los ojos de par en par, el primero por lo sorprendido y hasta confundido que estaba y las dos últimas porque todo pareció encajar para ellas al comprender que ése era el chico del relato de Lucy.

―Pero yo lo compré primero ―respondió calmadamente Jellal, tratando -y fallando- de no dejar notar su creciente enojo―. Además no tenías que sacarme del auto como lo hiciste.

Dragneel, aunque no entendía mucho, miraba toda la situación con diversión exclamando cosas como '¿en serio? No lo creo', buscando de echarle más leña al fuego y ver cómo Erza golpeaba a otra persona que no fuera él. Solo dejó de hablar cuando Lucy le metió un codazo en el abdomen.

―¡Me lo debes! ―exclamó Erza, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente.

Por su parte, Jellal arqueó una ceja y colocó sus brazos sobre su cintura.

―¿Y cómo quieres que te lo pague? ―replicó con tono agrio―¿Comprándote otro?

―¡Sí! ―aceptó, por era lo justo. La había dejado con las ganas de comer su helado favorito en su nuevo auto, ¡tenía que reponerselo de alguna forma!― ¡Mañana a las tres me pasas a recoger en mi casa! ―ordenó la chica―¡Vas a comprarme otro!

―¡Bien! ―exclamó Jellal, harto de toda esa situación y dando por concluido el estúpido argumento.

Ambos involucrados se miraron con odio lo que restó de la visita al pobre de Elfman, quien no entendía porque dos de sus amigos parecían querer matarse, y Lucy pensó que quizás sería mala idea dejar que Erza fuera con Jellal a comer helados al día siguiente. Aun así, terminó despreocupándose un poco cuando se enteró que su amiga no la había pasado tan mal como imaginada, de hecho pudo divertirse bastante con el 'roba helados', según la pelirroja no era tan bastardo como parecía serlo el día que se conocieron. Pero no fue sino hasta dos meses después, justo en el momento en que le informaron que Jellal y Erza comenzaban una relación amorosa, que supuso que ir a comer helados con Erza no es una mala idea.

―La próxima vez ―comentó Jellal en una salida en las que Lucy fue con ellos―pelearemos en la casa, a ver si terminamos el round en la cama.

O quizás sí lo era.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Aunque no lo crean, esto está basado en una anécdota real. Aunque la cosa fue un poco más exagerada por parte de los involucrados, pero bueno :). Me he divertido escribiendo esto, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. De ser así, por favor, dejen reviews, son gratis.

¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! :D

Sí, Amaya está feliz porque su historia número 30 es de su pareja favorita / ¡Comenten!

Ama-chan off!


End file.
